1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of dry curing pork hams of the type generally known as dry cured country ham. It particularly concerns an improved method that allows full curing of a pork ham body at a salt level significantly less than is conventionally the case. The method does not adversely affect the quality of the meat product and in fact produces a tastier and more wholesome dry cured ham in part because of a final lower overall salt content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Country ham refers to ham that is cured by introducing dry salt to the pork, and typically subjected to further process steps such as drying, aging, and smoking. The salt acts as a preservative and also imparts a characteristic flavor to the meat.
Applicable U.S.D.A. regulations pertaining to the dry curing of ham set out the amount of salt that must be applied to the meat, and prescribe time, temperature and processing parameters that must be adhered to by processors, as well as the minimum salt content of the cured ham. Present regulations include those set forth in 9 C.F.R. .sctn.318.10 and 9 C.F.R. .sctn.319.106, which are hereby incorporated by reference thereto.
The art recognizes a distinct difference between dry-cured salt ham products and wet cured brine products, as is exemplified by 9 C.F.R. .sctn.319.106(a), which defines "Country Ham" and "Dry Cured Ham" as a ham product that is prepared by the application of dry salt (NaCl), but "may not be injected with curing solutions nor placed in curing solutions." A list of dry cured country hams at least includes Italian-Style Prosciutto Ham; German-Style Black Forest, Westphalian Ham, and German Country Hams; as well as a variety of regionally significant United States hams, which may be distinguished as products resulting from subtle process variations.
Present industrial dry cured country ham preparation processes involve four major steps, including:
(1) curing the ham to introduce salt as a preservative; PA1 (2) drying the ham to reduce the moisture content and allow the salt therein to become substantially equally distributed throughout the ham at non-perishable levels; PA1 (3) aging the ham to a preferred taste; and PA1 (4) optionally smoking the ham to enhance its flavor and appearance.
In this four-part process, the curing step includes a number of sub-steps. Freshly slaughtered hams are trimmed, and a curing agent including salt is rubbed over the surface of each ham. After the curing agent is applied, the ham is typically wrapped in paper and tied within a cotton stockinette. The bound ham is next placed in a cooler for curing over an interval of time, which allows for the proper absorption of curing agent into the ham. Alternatively, after the curing agent has been applied, the wrapped or unwrapped hams may be placed on racks or in bins for curing. The unwrapped state enables re-salting of the hams in an overhaul procedure approximately 7 to 10 days after the curing agent is first applied.
Although current regulations provide generally that a country cured ham shall have a minimum salt content of at least about 4% by weight, it is industry practice to apply sufficient curing agent to the hams to assure a percent salt finished product containing from 5% to 6% salt. These high salt levels are employed in large measure because of the difficulty of assuring uniform diffusion of salt into the ham to prevent spoilage. However, ham containing salt at these relatively high levels has a distinctly salty taste, which tends to mask many desirable flavors that naturally occur in the cured meat.
Although a 4% by weight salt content is specified in U.S.D.A. regulations, a petition may be filed with the Administrator of the U.S.D.A. for approval of a final salt content in the ham of less than 4%, provided evidence is presented that the lower salt levels are effective in preventing spoilage of the meat.